Thorn's Book of Challenges
by SweetbunThorn
Summary: My Challenges from The Clans of Clouds.
1. Nine Lives of the Night (ClansClouds)

**The Clans of Clouds - A Leader's Nine Lives**

* * *

**WORDS: 1,693**

* * *

The slope leading to the Moonpool felt cold and oddly calming against Nightripple's paws as she and Littlecloud approached the reflective pool. The mirrored stars and moon seemed to greet the black she-cat as she stood above.

"Are you ready?" The small tabby rasped out.

"W-What if they don't accept me?" Nightripple murmured "I mean I wasn't even Rowanstar's deputy. He died before he could appoint another one."

"If they didn't accept you then they wouldn't have sent me that omen." Littlecloud waved his tail towards the pool "They're waiting, Nightripple."

She casted her yellow eyes down at the water "R-right." She hesitantly crouched besides the Moonpool.

"Touch your nose to the water." The old medicine cat instructed as he lay besides her "Remain calm as well."

Nightripple did as the tom had said and touched her nose to the numbing, cold water; lulling the white foreheaded she-cat into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

"Nightripple." A paw nudged her in the side "Wake up."

The ShadowClan she-cat awoke to see dancing starlight flicker around her and Littlecloud.

"It's beautiful." She meowed in wonder upon taking in the sight of the starry lake territories.

"Even beauty can wear it's course." A voice meowed as a cat appeared from the ThunderClan side of the forest.

The black she-cat stared at the starry, mottled brown cat; a few moments went by before Nightripple's eyes brighten.

"Applefur!" She cried happily as she padded over to her friend "You're in StarClan."

The former ShadowClan warrior gave a small purr "I may have trained in the Dark Forest, but thanks to Ivypool, I realized where my true loyalties lie."

Other StarClan cats appeared around Applefur and Nightripple; their pelt colors hidden within their faded image and fleeting stars.

"But that's besides the point." The she-cat added "Now, welcome, Nightripple. Are you ready to receive your nine lives?"

Nightripple curled her tail over her paws as she eyed the new cats with the scent of timidness rolling off her ebony pelt "I-I hope so..."

"I give you the life of Forgiveness, like how you have forgiven me, there are others who need to be forgiven. Use it well to serve your Clan."

Applefur touched her nose to the warriors' head and a shock of pain soon followed after as it shot through the she-cat's body. The black cat dug her claws into the ground as she tried to suppress the yelp that rose up in her throat. Images of unknown warriors, apprentices, kits, and elders flashed through her mind until the picture lingered on a dark brown tabby tom and a cream colored she-cat. The mottled she-cat stepped back from the panting and tired warrior and soon another StarClan cat took her place. Nightripple open her eyes and looked up at the almost see through dark brown tabby tom with a ragged pelt.

"I am Raggedstar." The tom meowed "Former leader of ShadowClan back when the clans lived in the forest. I give you the life of Forethought, something I lackedwhen I was alive. Use it to carefully plan for the future of your Clan."

He did the same as Applefur had done and another bolt of pain made it's way through her body; she let out a pained noise this time. With it came the feeling of sadness from the elder tom; Raggedstar stepped back and another equally see through tom took his place.

"My name is Ashfur, I was an Elder when Brokenstar was the leader." The long, bodied gray tom introduced himself "I fought alongside my other Clanmates to banish the tyrant and his leaders, like your father." Ashfur narrowed his eyes slightly at the memory before he continued "I give you the gift of Righteousness, only you can decide what's right for your clan, even if others do not agree."

Ashfur rested his muzzle against the she-cat's white forehead and was greeted by another burst of pain, though this was less then before; Nightripple went ridged with pain as Ashfur stepped back to allow the next cat passage. The black she-cat took the new cat's form, but their pelt color remained a mystery.

"My name is Talonpaw." The tom meowed "I was an apprentice that one of your former rouges tried saving. I owe them many thanks, because of them, I got to see my Clanmates before I dead. I give you the life of Mentoring, use it to teach your apprentices right." Talonpaw meowed before adding "Weaselkit misses you."

Nightripple's eyes almost filled with tears "Tell him I miss him as well."

The she-cat had to crouch as Talonpaw placed his nose to her cheek; the feeling of warmth and sadness spread throughout her body. With a curt nod, the former apprentice stepped back as a long legged cat took his place. Nightripple had to hold back a squeal of happiness. Tallpoppy stood before her, a picture of youth and strength, not the old and tired she-cat that sat in the Elder's den.

"Tallpoppy!"

The she-cat gave a purr "My favorite listener, I knew one day you would lead ShadowClan and I am happy to give you the life of Patience of a Mother-cat and a Elder. Even the fastest cat need to take things slow."

The light brown tabby pressed her nose to Nightripple's forehead; warmth flooded her body once again and she breathed out a happy sigh at the feeling and contact. Tallpoppy stepped back and the black warrior longed for her to stay; her yellow eyes cast themselves on the new cat that took her place. Nightripple practically exploded into purrs as she pressed her face deep into that shining white pelt before her.

"Blackstar." She happily muttered.

"My daughter and my warrior." The large tom meowed warmly "Step back, my kit, I have a life to give you."

With much hesitation, she stepped back to look at her father.

"With this life," He began "I give you Strength. ShadowClan is a strong and proud Clan and your leadership will only make it stronger."

Massive pain coursed through Nightripple's body as the black footed tom pressed his nose to her forehead. The she-cat yowled in pain and dug her claws into the ground once again.

"I'm proud of you and I'll be watching from the stars." Blackstar gave his daughter a lick n the head before stepping back.

A dark ginger she-cat replaced Blackstar, causing Nightripple to go into another purring fit.

"Russetfur." She mewed like a kit "You look younger and stronger."

"Being in StarClan restores one to their youth and prime." The former deputy meowed "Like Blackstar, I am proud of you, my daughter. I give you the life of Protection, to protect and put the lives of your Clanmates before your own."

Russetfur pressed her nose to Nightripple's cheek; the pain, this time, came with a memory of the Dark Forest battle. The yellow eyed warrior had risked her life to save Ferretclaw from the dark warriors.

"Never lose your footing, Nightripple." Russetfur said upon nuzzling the black she-cat and padding back to stand beside Blackstar.

Nightripple felt sadden as she watched her parents, another dark ginger cat took Russetfur's place, this one with bright blue eyes.

"Flametail!" The she-cat meowed happily "It's wonderful to see you again."

The young medicine cat gave a small nod "It's wonderful to see you too."

Her black ears fell as she remembered the tom's untimely death in the frozen lake "I tired saving you, but..."

"I know. Now stop looking so sad, I have gifts to give you."

"Gifts?"

Flametail nodded "StarClan felt it was necessary for me to give you two gifts."

"Alright."

"I five you the life of Understanding and...Love. To understand the Clan's need as well as others," He left out a small purr "and to love all the cats in your care, including Ferretclaw."

Nightripple stuttered at the gray and cream colored tom's name. Flametail gave a laugh and pressed his nose to Nightripple's cheek; warmth flooded the she-cat's body and the flame colored tom stepped back."

"I'll give you wisdom whenever I can."

The white foreheaded warrior gave a small nod and waited for her last life. Yet another dark ginger cat stepped forward, Nightripple stood tall upon seeing the cat.

"Rowanstar." She said in acknowledgement.

The tom bowed his head "Just like my son, I have two gifts to give you. My warrior, Nightripple, StarClan has chosen well."

"You died too young...To think that the kittypets took your remaining lives." The she-cat meowed "And then Crowfrost died from a poisoned piece of prey."

Rowanstar let out a deep breath, working his claws into the ground at the mention of the Kittypets. He shook his head "Yes, I know. With this life I give you Bravery and Assertiveness. Your bravery knows no bounds, but now you must have enough bravery for the clans. Being assertive comes with growth and often anger, use your assertiveness well."

The tom placed his nose to Nightripple's forehead and for the last time, the she-cat's body convulsed for the last time. Rowanstar backed up and the black cat fought hard not to fall over from exhaustion.

"I hail you by your new name, Nightstar. Your old life is no more. You have now received the nine lives of a leader, and StarClan grants you guardianship of ShadowClan. Defend it well; care for the young and old; honor your ancestors and the traditions of the Warrior Code; live each life with pride and dignity." Rowanstar meowed

"Nightstar! Nightstar!" The StarClan cats chanted.

The vision began to fade as the newly named leader looked to her parents and best friend. The trio gave a nod and Nightstar's chest swelled up with pride and love.

"You always have us to guide and watch over you."


	2. Stupid Characters (LightClan)

** Words: 667**

* * *

**Scene Change: When Dawnpelt accused Jayfeather of murder.**

* * *

The death of Flametail still stung Nightripple's heart as she sat beside Stormheart, a WindClan warrior and Halftail, a RiverClan warrior. The Clans were currently at the gathering, but the black she-cat wasn't paying attention to what was being said. A soothing tongue rasped over the ShadowClannner's head as turned to her WindClan friend.

"I'm sorry." The white and light gray tabby she-cat softly meowed "I wish I could help."

Nightripple gave a sad purr "You are helping by comforting me."

Stormheart gave a happy sounding purr just as a yowl from Dawnpelt rang out.

"Jayfeather killed Flametail!"

"What?" Stormheart and Halftail murmured.

Nightripple stared at the cream colored she-cat in disbelief; she had been there when Flametail disappeared beneath the ice. Annoyance shown in her eyes as she stood up and yowled out "That's not true!" The black warrior pushed her way through the shocked cats and stood in front of Dawnpelt "You know that's not true."

The clearing grew silent as all eyes were on the ShadowClan cats.

"It is the truth!" Dawnpelt spat.

"You could've saved your brother." The she-cat countered "But you just stood there and watched as Flametail sank beneath the ice."

A gasp ripped its' way through the Clans as Dawnpelt flinched at the harsh truth.

"Jayfeather risked his life while you just stood there."

The cream colored warrior glared at her fellow warrior "What about you?"

Tigerheart walked up and stood beside his sister "I agree with Dawnpelt, what about you?"

Nightripple looked at the littermates, her yellow eyes showing bewilderment "I dove in to save him after Jayfeather came up."

"And you didn't save him!" Dawnpelt hissed.

A voice behind Nightripple meowed "Would you rather her die in an attempt to save your brother?"

Another voice chimed in "At least she did her best."

Nightripple turned her head, Stormheart and Halftail were standing and the pair slowly coming to stand beside the white foreheaded cat's side.

Onestar glared down at his warrior "Stormheart..." He meowed with warning in his voice.

Mistystar looked disappointingly at the two toned she-cat "Halftail."

Halftail looked up at her blue-gray leader with determination in her multicolored eyes while Stormheart stared at the lithe tabby tom before taking a deep breath.

"She tried, didn't she?" Stormheart's gentle voice meowed.

"That's all that matters." Halftail added.

"But she didn't save him!" The cream colored ShadowClanner repeated.

Nightripple's fur bristled as she yelled in anger "I tried!" It was rare for the yellow eyed she-cat to lose her temper "I almost died trying to save him! I was in the medicine den for several sunrises! That's better what you did!"

Dawnpelt stepped back, ears folding back while Tigerheart stepped between them.

"You've proven your point, Nightripple. But Jayfeather-"

"Stop trying to bring down Jayfeather." The black cat growled "You are just as dense as your sister. Flametail seemed to be the only one sensible between you and Dawnpelt. Stop taking your anger out on the ones that only wanted to help."

The littermates went silent.

Nightripple's fur lay flat as her voice soften in sadness "I know you're hurt and sad. You make it seem like only you two are allowed to be sadden by his death. How do you think I feel? I was his best friend...I miss him everyday but he also pushes me forward."

"Nightripple, Tigerheart, Dawnpelt." Blackstar sternly said "Sit down. We'll talk about this back at camp."

"The same goes for you, Stormheart." Onestar almost growled out.

"As well as you, Halftail." Mistystar meowed.

The warriors did as they were told as various cats moved aside to allow the others to sit down. Dawnpelt slumped heavily against her brother; Nightripple watched her for a bit before turning her attention to the leaders as they continued the gathering.


	3. Nighttime Discovery (StellarClan)

**Words: 1,074**

* * *

"I told you it would be easy!"

Otterpaw scoffed at the white tortoiseshell tabby; he could tell that Brightpaw seemed happy to be out of camp and under the bright moonlight.

The she-cat turned to look at him "Oh, don't look so grumpy, Otterpaw. The other apprentices talked about this place."

"Oh yeah." The lithe dark brown tom rolled his green eyes "The only things they've said was were it was located. On top of that, we barely got away from Spidereye and Dustear."

Brightpaw flicked her tail as she gracefully leap across the half sunken logs in the middle of the large muddy pond "Stop thinking about the negatives. Maybe Shimmerstar should change your name to Flypaw, because of all your nagging" She ran forward to the trees that bordered SnakeClan and BadgerClan only to trip on a root and tumble into the bramble bushes that surrounded the trees.

"Brightpaw?" Otterpaw meowed with concern in his voice "Brightpaw!" He yowled after silence greeted him in response.

The SnakeClan apprentice quickly followed after where the she-cat had disappeared. Brightpaw sat still in the luminous clearing, Otterpaw sighed upon seeing the multicolored tabby.

"The least you could've done was...say..." The dark colored tom took in what had made his fellow apprentice go silent.

Before the littermates stood an amazing and beautiful scene. Four alluring, curved, large Willow trees bordered a large, shimmering, reflective pool. Silverpelt dazzled high up above and mirrored in the water. A Claw-Moon mirrored in the water; the image was disturbed as a MeadowClan and FireClan apprentice tumbled into the shallow pond. A couple of BadgerClan apprentices lay on the thick branches of the drooping Willows while a pair of HollowClan apprentices sat below with the remains of a squirrel between them.

"Brightpaw! Otterpaw!" A voice cried out from the trees. "You came!"

Both SnakeClan apprentices watched as a gray and brown she-cat leapt down from the branches. Brightpaw rushed forward to greet the other she-cat while Otterpaw slowly followed behind, wary of the sets of eyes that bore into his pelt.

"Darkpaw!" His sister happily meowed "Of course we would come! I had to practically drag Otterpaw out here though. So how's BadgerClan doing?"

Darkpaw puffed out her chest "Heavyclaw and I fought off a fox the other day!"

"With help from Featherheart and I, Darkpaw!" Another voice cried from the branches that hung above the trio's head.

Darkpaw huffed in aggravation "I wasn't talking to you, Nettlepaw!" She muttered under her breath "Lousy Furball."

Otterpaw looked up and saw a spiky furred silver tabby staring down at his Clanmate. Next to Nettlepaw sat a golden tabby tom and a beautiful white and gray she-cat. The dark brown tom felt his cheeks heat up as he stared at the she-cat.

"Hey Nettlepaw!" Brightpaw greeted "How goes your training?"

"I'll be a warrior in a half-moon." Nettlepaw bragged.

"Then you won't be able to join us anymore." A small dusty brown cat whined from the base of the tree.

A large reddish-brown tom nudged his companion "It's best if he doesn't, Puddlepaw, he's too cocky."

Nettlepaw jumped down from where he was laying "What was that, Ryepaw? I didn't hear you."

Ryepaw stood up "You heard me just fine."

"Fight! Fight!" A gray tabby and a pale ginger tabby cried out from the middle of the pond.

"Sharppaw! Weedpaw! Don't provoke them!" A long legged blue-gray she-cat tackled both of the toms into the water.

Sharppaw pushed her off "Oh come on, Waterpaw, it's just for fun!"

Weedpaw crawled out of the water and shook the water from his pale pelt "I want some excitement tonight."

"Oh? And if Nettlepaw or Ryepaw get hurt, who's going to explain why?" The gray and white she-cat dropped down besides Otterpaw, startling the tom in the process. "Because I know I'm not, I'd rather our nighttime activity stays a secret."

The SnakeClan tom breathed out a sigh _'Finally, one of them speaks sense. I'd rather not get in trouble with my mentor of my Clan.'_ He thought as he looked at the she-cat "She's right, you know."

Nettlepaw and Ryepaw relaxed slightly while Sharppaw and Weedpaw looked upset.

"You're a killjoy, Sagepaw." The gray tabby grumbled.

"Why didn't you say anything, Sunpaw?" Weedpaw complained to the golden tabby that had yet to join the others down below.

"Why should I?" He asked "Like me telling Sagepaw otherwise would stop her."

They whined just as Waterpaw and a tri-colored she-cat padded up to the duo.

"We should go, Sharpaw." The blue-gray apprentice suggested "We have to do a dawn patrol when we wake up."

"Fine. See you guys tomorrow night."

The others yowled their goodbyes as the duo left the clearing.

"We should go too, Weedpaw, we have dawn training to do." The other she-cat gently mewed.

The tabby whined "Do we have to, Shellpaw?"

Shellpaw cuffed him over the ear "You know how Pikefang and Yellowspeck are when it comes to training."

Weedpaw visibly paled at the mention of the FireClan warriors "R-right. We'll see you guys later!"

The others repeated their goodbyes as Weedpaw rushed out with Shellpaw following more calmly behind. Nettlepaw grumbled as he climbing back up the Willow tree while Ryepaw settled back down next to Puddlepaw.

"Hey."

Otterpaw looked at the BadgerClan she-cat "Y-yeah?"

Sagepaw flicked her head towards the forest in front of the clearing "Would you like to hunt with me?"

The tom heated up at the question "S-sure." He stumbled over his words as Sagepaw lead the way away the clearing. The tom halted and looked back at the amazing sight behind him _'No wonder this place is talked about.'_ Otterpaw thought _'It's surprisingly beautiful, in more ways than one.' _

* * *

**FireClan**

Weedpaw - pale ginger tom

Shellpaw - tri-colored she-cat

**MeadowClan**

Sharp-paw - gray tabby tom

Waterpaw - long legged blue-gray she-cat

**BadgerClan**

Sunpaw - golden tabby tom

Nettlepaw - spiky furred silver tabby tom

Sagepaw - white and gray she-cat

Darkpaw - black and gray she-cat

**HollowClan**

Puddlepaw - small dusty brown she-cat

Ryepaw - large reddish-brown tom

**SnakeClan**

Otterpaw - dark brown tom

Brightpaw - white tortoiseshell tabby she-cat


	4. Spitting Fire

**Words: 1,262**

* * *

Heavy rain littered the small, ruined Twoleg structures and rock covered clearing. It was the early stages of Leaf-bare and a bone cold chill fell among the two clans which would either fight to be alone or forced to join together. Wildstar watched her sister from her position in the low centered shelter with her clan behind her.

"This is ridiculous!" Darkstalker, one of WildClan's best warrior and one of Wildstar's best friends, yowled above the thunder that boomed overhead "We shouldn't have to fight for our freedom!"

"I agree with Darkstalker!" Shadowseer, her deputy and mate, screeched.

"I know!" Wildstar answered above the now roaring wind "But if we run now, they might follow us back to camp and then Sweetfeather and all the queens kits will be in danger!" She looked towards the stoic and unmoving figure of Blizzardstar. She heaved a heavy and dread filled sigh "I'm going out there."

Darkstalker and Shadowseer exchanged worried glances before the deputy gave a small nod "Be careful of the ice." They spoke at the same time.

"I'll try." She pushed past the black smoke pelted twins before she stopped at the kittypets turned warriors "Rainbow, Pearl, you don't have to-"

"We're staying, Wild." Pearl, a white she-cat wit a faux pearl studded collar, interrupted "Nothing's going to change our minds."

"She's right, Wild Thing!" Rainbow, a small tom with a rainbow collar, purred "I'm not afraid!"

Wildstar gave a small purr at Rainbow's nickname for her "Alright, but if you get too wounded," She flickered her tail towards the small black tabby tom standing next to a brown tabby she-cat "Go see Fallen Voice and Tigerdew at once, understood?"

Both former kittypets nodded quickly as their leader continued out of the clan's hiding spot. Wildstar watched as Blizzardstar's green eyes followed her movement; the tortoiseshell repressed a shiver and approached her kin.

"Come alone?" Blizzardstar spoke with an echoing coldness in her voice.

"I asked for us to meet alone, Blizzard." Wildstar answered, using her littermate's old name "I can see you didn't even try to do that." She added as the entirety of BlizzardClan stepped into the clearing. She eyed the approaching lilac-cream tortie deputy who came to a stop besides her leader "Brightfire." Wildstar acknowledged with a small dip of her head which was met with a hissing response.

"I'll say this once more, Wildstar." Blizzardstar meowed "Join us or face the consequences."

Wildstar gazed around at the warriors that stood before her. Many of the cats the silver tortoiseshell had known from traveling a very long distance to reach their new home. The leader lowered her head and gave a it a meager shake.

"Very well. BlizzardClan, attack!"

"WildClan, attack!" Wildstar yelled in time just as she was tackled by Blizzardstar.

The multicolored leader hit the ground hard as screeches filled the clearing. Wildstar rolled away just as a white clawed paw slammed into mud where her head was.

"Stop running and fight, Wildstar!" Blizzardstar yowled and followed after her sister turned enemy.

The silver tortoiseshell she-cat fled to as she clawed her way to higher ground. The founder scanned around the clearing turned battlefield; she knew Blizzard was not the climbing type so she had a small safety net. Below her, Brightfire and Shadowseer were locked in fierce combat. The deputies exchanged rakes, tears, and slashes as the other tried to get the upper hand. Beyond those two, Jaggedleaf, a brown spotted tabby tom, was fighting with brother, Goldenspots, a golden ticked tabby tom.

"How could you betray me like this?" Goldenspots spat out above the pounding rain. Jaggedleaf dodged the hooking swipe that came at him and countered with his own slash right across the BlizzardClan warrior's eyes.

"I never betrayed you!" Jaggedleaf yelled above his littermate's screech of pain. The spotted tabby tore at Goldenspot's pelt "I wanted to live my life without you dragging me behind your back!"

Goldenspots tried dodging just as his brother clamped his jaws around his neck and shook him around. The ticked tabby struggled to get loose, but it came in the form of a blue lynx point she-cat named Raining Feather. The two rolled out of sight and as the bleeding golden tom slowly got to his paws and Shimmering Water, a fawn smoke she-cat, rushed to his side.

"Wildstar!"

Wildstar tore her attention away from the fight to see Blizzardstar leap across the ruins towards her.

"What kind of leader hides?" The long haired leader growling as she slowly approached Wildstar.

"The kind of leader that never wanted to fight in the first place..." She answered as eyed her kin with worried green eyes.

Blizzardstar faltered a bit before her equally colored eyes harder "I'm only trying to do what is best for us!"

Wildstar hissed "Well, I never asked for this! I never wanted this! All that I want is some time to myself!"

The BlizzardClan leader surged forward faster than Wildstar had ever seen before and drove her littermate into the stony top of the structure. Blizzardstar raked her claws down onto the leader's body. The silver tortoiseshell quickly sank her fangs into the she-cat's arm and sharply tugged, causing Blizzardstar to crash onto the icy surface. Wildstar got to her paws and dug her claws into the ice. The long haired founder struggled to her paws and looked at her sister with a slight hint of fear and uneasiness.

Realization dawned on Wildstar "Y-You're scared of me? Is that why you never wanted me to leave your side?"

"Littermates are suppose to watch and care for each other," She countered "But you never did either!"

"Why don't you let me breathe?"

"Cause you never dared to be!"

The pair launched into another scuffle, this time with an angry Wildstar coming out on top. Blizzardstar slammed her claws into her sister's silver multicolored pelt. Her littermate countered with a hook across her face. Thunder boomed over head as the two continued; Blizzardstar reared back on her hind legs to avoid Wildstar's swipe. Unfortunately her back legs slipped, causing her to fall forward into the WildClan leader's claws.

Wildstar watched with wide eyes and blood stained claws as her sister's body gave a gurgle, tumbled from its position, and landed in front of the bloody and still fighting deputies.

"B-Blizzardstar?" Brightfire exclaimed and broke away from Shadowseer. She stepped closer to her fallen leader and let out a holler as she saw the deep neck wound before her eyes.

The lilac-cream tortie's cry broke apart the fighting and a pastel point tom rushed over to Brightfire's side.

"Brightfire, what's wrong?" The tom asked before his deep blue eyes fell on Blizzardstar "B-B-Blizzardstar?"

"She's dead, Mintcloud!" Brightfire looked up and glared at Wildstar "And _she_ killed her!"

All eyes turned to the founder, suddenly the silver tortoiseshell she-cat felt very small and wanted to disappear. The rain calmed down to a light mist as Brightfire and Mintcloud picked up the long haired leader's body.

"BlizzardClan!" A tortie lynx point she-cat, Wildstar remembered her name to be Redflame, called "Retreat! WildClan has proven their point...with the death of our beloved leader."

The BlizzardClan warriors slowly padded out of the clearing with many eyes glaring at Wildstar in the process.


	5. Drabble

Dark was the night that stood above the dreaming clans. Unaware were they as a long legged translucent figure roamed the very forest they called home. Queens dozed on, innocent to their precious kittens that snuck out around them.

"There she is!" They would cry upon spotting the beautiful transparent cat.

The figure greeted them with a graceful nod before continuing along her path. The kits followed after in enjoyment, oblivious to the form's disturbing smirk.

"Wait." One said as it eyed the figure "You didn't take us this far last night."

The silhouette gave an alluring purr.


	6. Freedom

"This is stupid!"

The yell from the long haired red sepia startled several birds who flapped away in aggravation. The tom growled as he failed to leap over a small fallen tree; his useless leg had gotten caught in the fallen foliage. His companion in front of him sighed and nearly crashed into a bramble bush that had appeared on his blind side.

"Why would Shallowstar send us to find moss and herbs this far away from camp?" The long haired tom spat out.

"Maybe because we're the only one available?" His clanmate suggested.

The tom glared at his friend, whose black pelt with white speckles stood out greatly in the dense and humid forest. "Specklepaw," He hissed "We're always available! Blackeye and Brackenleap don't even train us anymore!" He hobbled past Specklepaw "They haven't spent time with us since my accident and your stumble. The clan even looks at us and they laugh, mostly at you."

Specklepaw slowly brought his paw over his scarred, blind side. While hunting with Brackenleap, he had fallen into a bramble bush with large stickers; the fall had cost him his eye sight.

"Mallowpaw..." Specklepaw murmered "They'll train us when-"

"When what?" Mallowpaw interrupted "When we stop being crippled?" He dug his claws deep into the birch tree in front of him "Face it, Specklepaw, they got rid of us so they can focus on capable apprentices."

"We are capable-"

"How?!" The red colored apprentice roared "I can't become a medicine cat because we already have two and I'm not going to retire to the Elder's Den while I'm still young!"

Specklepaw tried again "We just have to try harder..."

"I did try and all it got me was a broken," He slammed his fractured limb with his paw "useless, impractical leg!" Mallowpaw slumped on the ground and glared at his back leg with uneven breaths.

It had been during a training session. Mallowpaw was trying a new move with Bearpaw and the pair of toms had rolled right into the side of the sandy training pit, where a loose and jagged rock was perched. The rock had fallen and Mallowpaw didn't get away in time.

Specklepaw sat down "I'm trying to see the bright side to this."

"There is no bright side!"

The dark colored speckled tom suddenly yelled out "You think I don't know that!?"

Mallowpaw turned to his Clanmate with a surprised look on his face; Specklepaw was not the one to raise his voice.

"You think I don't hear what they say about us?" He softly said, his timid nature resurfacing once more "They call us pathetic and a waste of den space. We're cats they shouldn't waste time on..." He curled in on himself.

The long haired tom rose "Specklepaw?"

"You hear it so often that you start to believe it."

"...Let's head back for now..."

"We're not going to get the herbs?"

Mallowpaw turned away "We'll say they were eaten."

* * *

"By the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names." Shallowstar's voice rang out though the clearing. To his left sat Bearpaw, now Bearclaw, and Ashpaw, now Ashsnow, sat watching Mallowpaw and Specklepaw earn their warrior names. "Mallowpaw, from this moment you will be known as-" The leader swallows down a sneer "Crippleleg" Mall-Crippleleg flinched as he heard the clan snicker at his new name. "Specklepaw, from the moment you will be known as-" This time Shallowstar couldn't hold in his laughter "Darksight."

Spe-Darksight froze as the Clan roared with laughter except for Bearclaw who looked disgusted.

"StarClan honors you-ha!" The light gray leader laughed "your fighting skill and -pfft- skill, and we welcome as-"

Crippleleg glanced over at Darksight, who looked like he was on the verge of crying, the red sepia tom had had enough! "Shut the hell up!" He screeched, silencing Shallowstar and the clan "We've dedicated out lives, time, energy, and loyalty to this sorry ass excuse for a clan! And when we need help, what do you do?" His blue eyes glared intensely at the clan "You laugh, you point paws, and call us useless. Even our own family laughed and you know what? I've had it with this clan! From this day forward, I, Mallow, reject ShadeClan and everyone who lives in this-in this-in this- shitty clan!" Mallow turned away from his shocked ex-Clan "Speckle, come on, you can see we don't belong here."

Speckle shakenly joined his fellow rogue's side and together the two left. Mallow trudged though the humid land in a raging fit as Speckle slowly followed behind.

"We're free now, Speckle." The former warrior spoke as they left ShadeClan territory and ventured into the hill riddled forest area that remained untouched by Clan scent "We're our own cats and we won't be tied down like that again!"

"Isn't this the area that's forbidden?" The black tom ignored the long haired rogue as he looked around "Although, I can't see why..."

"Did you listen to what I-"

A bolt of lighting lit up the dark gray sky causing both toms to flinch and cast their gaze's upwards. A few rain drops started to fall at a normal rate as more lighting began to appear.

"Quick before it fall faster!" Speckle yelled and took off for the only shelter nearby, an old Twoleg nest with a broken round thing next to it.

"Wait for me!" Mallow yelped as he hobbled quickly after his companion as thunder was added to the mix.

As fast as the handicapped tom could, he joined Speckle as they ran into the nest. The pair panted as heavy rain pounded against the old nest. Speckled laid down oon the grass covered floor.

"This won't let up anytime soon, it seems..." The dark colored tom muttered as he curled up "I'm going to bed..."

"I'll join you." Mallow joined Speckle's side and fell asleep.

* * *

A new day dawned with the sun high in the sky. Mallow avoided muddy puddles as he explored and hunted the new territory before him.

_'Why was this place forbidden?'_ The crippled loner thought _'It's paced with prey and pleasing to the eye.'_

"Oh!"

A new voice broke the long haired tom out of his thoughts as he turned to see a pair of kittypets, a silver tom with a gray collar and a heavily pregnant blue lynx point she-cat with a yellow collar, standing a few tail lengths to the side of him. The collared tom stood protectively in front of the she-cat upon noticing Mallow; The warrior turned loner could guess that the silver tom was the father of the unborn kits. The tom growled as his claws unsheathed into the muddy grass.

"Lucky, wait." The she-cat placed a paw gently on the silver kittypet's shoulder "Maybe he knows where we could find shelter."

Despite being raised as a clan cat, Mallow could never hate the kittypets like his former Clanmates had. He found them to be mysterious just as the collared cats found the clans to be.

"The only shelter that's around here is the old twoleg nest that my friend and I found." Mallow meowed through his catch "Don't worry." He added once Lucky opened his mouth "We aren't hostile in the slightest."

"I'm Bluestone." The queen introduced herself "The grumpy cat next to me is Lucky. What's your name?"

"I'm Mallow" He replied and lead the way back.

"You went hunting and brought back guests." Speckle meowed as he finished setting up the nests.

"This is Bluestone and Lucky. They need a place to stay." Mallow set down his prey next to the white speckled tom "I told them they could stay here."

Speckle held back his annoyed look before turning to the collared felines "Forgive for asking but why not go back to your twolegs?"

The kittypets looked at each other, Bluestone gave a small nod as if to say "Go ahead."

"Bluestone's twolegs kicked her out once they found out that she was baring kits, my kits. I left my twolegs because if Bluestone's abandoned her what's stopping mine from doing the same..." Lucky answered "So what happens now? Are you going to force us out too?"

Speckle got to his paws, picked up one of the squirrels that the long haired tom had caught, and set it between the couple "I would never do that. Everyone deserves a place to call home. Welcome to our...group."

Bluestone looked as if she was going to shed tears as she meowed her thanks and dug into the fresh kill with Lucky.

* * *

The next day was cloudy and windy, but the old nest held strong against the gusts. Lucky and Bluestone were kittypets no longer as they discarded their collars. Interestingly enough, their group was surprised to see four TimberClan cats wandering their way into the nest.

"Specklepaw, Mallowpaw?" A ginger tabby she-cat spoke with surprise in her voice "What are you doing here?"

"Firestripe?" Mallow shot to his paws as Lucky dug his claws into the ground, ready to protect Bluestone if anything happened. "What are you, Lionleaf. Tigerleaf, and Nightgaze doing here?"

A ginger tom with a reddish neck, Lionleaf, answered "We were exiled..."

"Exiled?" Speckle joined Mallow "For what? What would cause Tumblestar to banish his deputy, medicine cat, and two warriors?"

A brown tabby tom with white paws, Tigerleaf, looked away as if he wished not to talk. Beside him, a black tom, Nightgaze, looked to be teetering between uneasiness and rage.

"We were exiled because-" Firestripe began.

Lionleaf interrupted "Tumblestar found out that Tigerleaf and I are...mates and that Firestripe and Nightgaze weren't true TimberClan cats."

"We're as true as any of our former Clanmates!" Nightgaze snapped "And they threw us aside because we weren't 'one of them.'"

Tigerleaf laid a paw on the tom's shoulder "Calm down, son, getting angry serves no purpose."

"Why are you here, Specklepaw?" Lionleaf asked.

"It's Speckle now." The spotted tom gently corrected "Mallow and I left because of the unjust treatment we received from Shallowstar and the Clan..."

"Since you guys don't have anywhere to go, you can stay with us." Mallow suggested.

"What!?" Lucky exclaimed.

"It's safer in a larger group, Lucky." Bluestone spoke up.

"Besides, we would have a medicine cat for when Bluestone's kits come and experienced warriors." Speckled explained.

"Fine...but if they attack us-"

"We gain nothing from attacking you." Firestripe interrupted the silver tom.

Their group had grown larger and with it a better chance of hunting prey, protecting one another, and someone to help Bluestone once the kits would arrive.

* * *

Several days has passed and their ragtag cluster had gained six more members. Dawnclaw, Waterfrost, and Blazeleaf from FernClan and Tangleberry, Pepperleaf, and Creekcloud from LakeClan. According to Dawnclaw, Waterfrost was accused of murder by Berrytail, the FernClan deputy, and Amberstar, in her old age, believed Berrytail without hesitation. Waterfrost was exiled with no chance to defend herself, the blue point warrior left with a shocked expression and a broken heart. The cream colored she-cat and cinnamon point tom stuck up for the banished warrior and in turn got exiled themselves. The FernClan cats story was basically the same as Waterfrost, except Pepperleaf had attacked their deputy, Havenfeather. It took the combined effort of Tangleberry and Creekcloud to pry the black and white tom off the wounded white and pale ginger she-cat.

"We're basically a Clan." The messy furred brown tom, Tangleberry, meowed as Firestripe tended to his cracked paw pad.

"If we are then who's the leader?" Creekcloud asked as he stretched out his blue-silver tabby body.

Pepperleaf returned with Dawnclaw, each of them carried a rabbit. "I nominate Speckle as leader." He meowed as he set his prey down in the growing fresh kill pile.

"M-m-me?" The named tom stuttered "But why me?"

"You took us in." Waterfrost meowed.

"Gave us a home when our twolegs rejected us." Bluestone added.

"And even after hearing why we left or were exiled, you still accepted us." Lionleaf spoke.

"B-but Mallow, or even you, are better suited to be leader!"

"Who am I to take something that you and Mallow started?"

"Nope." Mallow said "You have the brains to be a leader. I'd just try and take revenge on the leaders that wronged us."

"..." Speckle looked at the others, all of them seemed to be waiting for his answer "I'll do it...but only if StarClan wills it."

All eyes shifted towards Firestripe.

"There'll be no influence from me, but if they send me a sign or a dream, I'll tell you about it."

"Alright."

"Perhaps we should start making our borders." Tigerleaf suggested.

"I say we wait until the gathering before we start doing that." Dawnclaw meowed "Besides why give ourselves away to the others? This _is_ the Forbidden Land."

"The Gathering's in three sunrises." The cinnamon point tom, Blazeleaf, said as he finished setting up the dens with Nightgaze and Lucky.

"We'll announce everything then." Mallow acknowledged as he stared at the multicolored sky above "The sun is setting. We can talk about this in the morning."

The others retreated to the dens, leaving Mallow with Speckle.

"You seem reluctant about this."

"Mallow." The half blind tom started "Lionleaf was the former deputy, he should be leader."

"Speckle, if you take a look at Lionleaf. He's much happier just being a plain warrior. If you ask him to lead the others, more than likely, he'll still reject it."

"But-"

"Leaders need to be able to put the clan before themselves." Mallow laid his tail across the speckled tom's shoulders "You've done that several times."

"...I'm going to bed. We'll talk about this later."

* * *

The full moon shone brightly in the sky as Speckle and the other made their way to the large and wide mushroom ring with brambles decorating the outskirts of it. Mallow could feel that the other clans were there.

"Ready?" The red sepia tom asked his "Clanmates."

"I want to see the look on Tumblestar's face when he sees us." Nightgaze meowed.

"Berrytail and the others need to see that the exile had no affect on us." Waterfrost added.

"Havenfeather didn't receive-" Pepperleaf was cut off by Speckle

"No fighting. It's a night of peace, remember?"

The tom grumbled, but gave an answer,

"Here we go."

Mallow walked past the barrier with Speckle by his side, the others followed after. The clearing fell silent as their former leaders and Clanmates stared at them in shock.

"Pepperleaf, Tangleberry, and Creekcloud...What are you doing here?" A small brown and black tom, Mousestar, leader of LakeClan asked.

"I'd like to know that as well." Tumblestar meowed as he glared daggers at his former cats.

"There was a reason we exiled you." A long legged white and cream tom, Berrytail, added from his perch besides the other leaders. Amberstar was no where to be seen.

Shallowstar said nothing, instead choosing to look at Mallow and Speckle.

Mallow watched as the speckled, half blind tom stepped forward to where he stood before the leaders. The long haired tom followed after, doing his best not to hobble, with eyes narrowed as if daring anyone to attack them.

"This group of cats before you," Speckle began "Were exiled, cast away, or left on their own accord. They became misfits, the speckles of your Clan's, something to blame for anything that happened. Mallow and I were treated horribly under Shallowstar's leadership, thrown aside to favor the 'healthier' apprentices and forced to fetch _only_ moss. He eventually gave us the warrior names of Crippleleg and Darksight as he and the rest of the clan laughed at us and our new names."

Several shocked faces were seen as gasps echoed throughout the clearing. All eyes were directed at Shallowstar, who sat crouching in the shadows, face unseen except for wide glowing yellow eyes.

"Mallow and I left after having all of that happen to us. We found a pair of cats who were cast away because the she-cat was pregnant." Speckle jabbed a paw towards Tumblestar "He exiled his deputy, medicine cat, and two of their finest warriors because they weren't one of them."

The TimberClan cats avoided eye contact as ShadeClan, LakeClan, and FernClan cats looked their way.

"LakeClan and FernClan have murderers among them. They exiled cats who were accused and instead of having them defend themselves, they were quickly banished with a simple flick of the tail. For all we know the killer is still among the Clans at camp or in this very clearing."

Cats sprang apart from the LakeClan and FernClan members. Berrytail looked...nervous while Havenfeather's fur fluffed up as she looked on with a rattled look.

"What are you trying to prove, Specklep-" Tumblestar growled, but the tom cut him off.

"I'm not 'trying' to prove anything, Tumblestar, but I guess I'll get to my announcement. For any unwanted cats, no matter the issue, my Clan is here for you." He raised his voice "I am Specklestar! Leader of SpeckleClan and my deputy is Mallowfire!"

Everyone froze as Specklestar's words sunk in.

"You will acknowledge us just as StarClan has acknowledged me."

The cast looked at one another before staring at the astonished leaders.

"There's no way we would ever acknowledge you!" Berrytail hissed "You're not ever a true Clan!"

Suddenly a low and loud boom tore through the sky as clouds covered up the moon.

"StarClan is angry!"

"Acknowledge them!" A familiar cry sounded,

Specklestar and Mallowfire watched as Bearclaw approached them.

"Bearclaw!" Shallowstar hissed "Sit down."

"I'm through taking your orders, Shallowstar." Bearclaw spat "After everything you've done to these two, the least you could do is acknowledge SpeckleClan. Like me..." He trailed off before clearing his throat "I no longer wish to be a ShadeClan warrior, I wish to become a SpeckleClan warrior...If that's possible."

"Of course it is." Mallowfire spoke before directing his gaze to the stunned Shallowstar "Well?"

Giving a growl, the tom began to converse with the other leaders.

"We..." Mousestar stalled "acknowledge you as the new Clan of the forest..."

The SpeckleClan cats cheered and Specklestar and Mallowfire felt a heavy burden lift from their chests. Finally they were free.


	7. Into the Woods (The World of Warriors)

**_The way is clear,_**  
**_The light is good,_**  
**_I have no fear,_**  
**_Nor no one should._**

Paws scrambled across the foliage covered ground as a cinnamon shaded cat tore across the dense woods. He panted heavily as the scent of blood from his face over flooded his senses. He tripped over a upturned root and landed face first in a slow moving shallow river. With a groan, he got to his paws and came muzzle to muzzle with a black tabby she-cat. He swallowed back a yelp of surprise as he took in the she-cat's shaking form.

"Bumblebee?"

"Hawkeye...He-He-"

"What happened to Hawkeye, Bumblebee?"

With a shaking paw, Bumblebee pointed to the speared form of a light brown tom.

"Oh StarClan..."

Bumblebee burst out into a wail "Swift-talon, what's going on with these Woods?! First Cloudpaw jumps in front of a ravenous dog and now Hawkeye kills himself on that jagged rock!" She wept as she looked around wildly "W-where's Furzestar?"

Swift-talon swallows harshly and turned away from his Clanmates body "H-He leapt off a small cliff and impaled himself on a large branch..." He looked down at his still bloody paws "I ran off after his body..."

"D-Didn't he come back?"

Swift-talon grimly shook his head.

**_The woods are just trees,_**  
**_The trees are just wood._**  
**_No need to be afraid there-_**

"There's something in the glade there..."

Loudpaw shoved the trembling form of Troutpaw away from him "Stop clinging to me!" he growled.

Troutpaw shrank away from the long haired gray tom "I-I can't help it! You saw what Vinepaw and Turtlepaw did to each other!"

Loudpaw grimaced as he remembered how Vinepaw had stopped and jumped at Turtlepaw with claws unsheathed. Turtlepaw had counter the best she could, digging her claws into Vinepaw's dusty colored pelt. Turtlepaw had died first from a claw swipe to her throat and Vinepaw had died of the exact same thing.

"I-I want to leave, Loudpaw!" Troutpaw cried.

"We can't!" His denmate spat "Not until we find Skyrunner and Mousepoppy!"

"Are you insane?!" Troutpaw yelled "There's something with these woods and you want to stay so you can find your mentor and your crush?"

"Yes!"

A cold silence followed after Loudpaw's outburst.

"You're welcome to leave..." The long haired apprentice turned away from the silver spotted tom "I'm going to find them." With that, he leapt through a small berry bush.

Troutpaw hesitated before tagging along.

_**Into the woods,**_  
_**Without delay,**_  
_**But careful not**_  
_**To lose the way.**_

"Let's rest for right now."

"Why? Why stop now when we're on the right track?"

Newtstep glared at Heronfang as Archspots carefully helped Twistedfeather to lay down "If by 'right track' you mean 'going around in circles' then eyes wer are on the right track."

The large white tom turned to the long haired gray spotted tom "Hey, at least I'm trying to get us out."

"We never should've came here." Twistedfeather wheezes out as Archspots tried her best to mend his belly wound.

"We had to. The other clans made it through just fine, but when we go through that's when everything falls apart." Heronfang stated "First that bear comes out of nowhere and separates us, then that pack of foxes, and now we don't have a medicine cat because Tansytail snapped and nearly killed you..." He grew quiet "And...And one of us had to put her down..."

The group grew silent apart from the elder's wheezing.

"We'll find a way out." Archspots muttered "We have to."

_**Into the woods,**_  
_**Who knows what may**_  
_**Be lurking on the journey?**_

"Bumblebee, you need to calm down!" Swift-talon screeched as he tried to comfort the tabby.

The pair had just found the bodies of Vinepaw and Turtlepaw; Bumblebee had wept at the sight of her brother's body. Currently, the shattered she-cat was clawing out clumps of her fur.

"I want to leave! I want to go back to camp and wake up to a dawn patrol!" She cried and took off deeper into the Woods.

"Bumblebee!" Swift-talon rushed after her "Bumblebee!"

Tracking Bumblebee was difficult due to the darkness, but that didn't stop him from running into her back.

"Ow..." Swift-talon groaned as he steadied himself "Bumblebee?"

The tom looked at the dark colored tabby. Her eyes stared dead ahead and her body was tense and stiff.

"Bumble-" The tom followed her line of sight and the feeling of fear rushed over him like a waterfall.

Before the pair stood a ravenous wolf whose burning and bright yellow eyes hungrily bore down on the warriors. In a flash, the canine attacked them and the woods were filled with frighten screeches and pained screams.

_**Into the woods**_  
_**To get the thing**_  
_**That makes it worth**_  
_**The journeying.**_

A heavy silence fell upon the apprentices as Loudpaw stood ridged above the mangled forms of Skyrunner and Mousepoppy. Troutpaw watched from a distance, a solemn look plastered on his face.

"Loudpaw-"

"Shut up."

The timid silver spotted tom's ears fell "We need to leave." He glanced around cautiously "We need to keep moving."

"I'm staying here."

"What?"

"I'm. Staying. Here."

"You can't!"

"Why not?" Loudpaw glared at Troutpaw.

"Because we need to stick together!"

"Says who?!"

"I do!"

"Then you're going to have to make me." The long haired tom turned away only to have a weight crash on top of his back.

The apprentices tossed and rolled across the floor. Loudpaw easily had the upper paw due to him being older and having more experience. The two tumbled down a steep hill and into a small stream where Loudpaw bashed his head against a jagged stone.. Troutpaw panted and stepped away from the unmoving tom.

"L-Loudpaw?" He gently poked at his denmate's long fur "Loudpaw?" He watched in horror as the stream started turning red.

Troutpaw stumbled back with a yelp and looked around wildly for any help. There was nothing except him and the dark, twisted, woods. The apprentice ran off, tears flowing heavily, as he desperately looked for a way out. The tom tripped over an exposed root and got tangled in vines as he tumbled off a small ledge. The vines gave him a harsh snap.

_**Into the woods-**_  
_**Into the woods!**_  
_**Into the woods!**_  
_**Into the woods,**_

Archspots rinsed her paws off in the nearby pond. She had just buried Twistedfeather, the tom had lost all the remaining energy. Heronfang and Newtstep had wondered off, trying to find the rest of the clan. Archspots traveled around the outskirts of the shadowy pond just as Newtstep burst through the tree, covered in blood.

"N-Newtspet?" Archspots ran over to the tom "What happened?"

"Heronfang and I found the rest of the Clan..."The tom trailed off.

"You did?" The black spotted she-cat looked around "Where are they?"

"Dead."

Archspots' green eyes widen "D-Dead? Even the kits?"

"Especially the kits."

"W-well what happened to Heronfang?"

Newtstep cast his amber eyes towards the water "We...We ran into a wolf...He told me to run while his distracted it..."

"The blood?"

"Not mine."

A few moments of silence fell upon the spotted pair.

"I want to leave." Archspots quietly muttered.

"So do I."

A low growling noise sounded behind them, their fur stood on end as they glanced behind them. The wolf had returned with blood decorating his muzzle.

"RUN!"

The warriors took off with the hungry canine right behind them. They tore through the maze like woods, avoiding the snapping jaws of the drooling wolf. As they zipped this way and that, a light suddenly appeared at the end of the woods.

"Hurry to the light, Archspots!"

"I know!"

They duo burst through the light, the wolf's jaw only missing them by a hair, and rolled down a small flower filled hill.

"Newtstep? Archspots?"

The named warriors looked up to see a black and white tom with a twisted tail and a gray tabby she-cat running towards them.

"Are you guys okay?" The she-cat asked with a concerned look.

The tom muttered "Why is Newtstep covered in blood?"

The spotted pair looked back towards the exit of the woods. The wolf wasn't there and it hadn't followed them.

"W-Was it all an hallucination?" Archspots panted out.

"I don't think so..." Newtstep answered before looking at the newcomers "Plumlight, Twistedstar, we have something to tell you."

_**Then out of the woods,**_  
_**And home before it's dark!**_


	8. Drabble 2 (The World of Warriors)

Dreamchaser skated over the cold surface of the frozen pond, sending up a fluffy of disturbed snow. Her body twisted this way and that as she gracefully slid across the ice, long multicolored fur flattening against the wind in the process. She shouted out in glee as she leap from the ice and landed on the snow covered ground besides her mate, Juniperflower.

"Nice to know my dream is graceful on and off the land."

Dreamchaser gave a mrrow in response and nuzzled up to the gray she-cat. Together the pair watched the snow fall on their beloved forest.


End file.
